OLEDs feature self-illumination, high brightness, wide view angle, high contrast, flexibility, and low power consumption. Thus, OLEDs have attracted wide publicity. Owning to their display way, OLEDs have gradually replaced the conventional liquid crystal displays. OLEDs are widely applied to screens of mobile phones, displays of computers, and full-color televisions. The display technology of OLEDs is different from the display technology of LCDs. Instead of a backlight module, the display technology of OLEDs uses a very thin coating layer made of an organic material and a glass substrate. When a current flows through the organic material, the organic material will light up. Since an organic material easily reacts with water and oxygen, the demands of encapsulating OLED displays based on organic material are very strict. In order to commercialize OLED display panels, the related encapsulation technology is greatly researched.
The active electrodes and organic light-emitting materials of OLEDs are sensitive to water and oxygen. The invasion of water and oxygen can rapidly impair the display effect and the life of OLEDs. Since OLEDs with a large size needs a longer life, the OLED encapsulation requires a dam and a getter. Since the dam and the getter are wider, the encapsulation has a larger bezel, which results in larger affection on the appearance of products. Thus, it is necessary to develop new encapsulation technology to realize a narrow-bezel encapsulation for OLEDs with a large size.